Intervention
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Rin decides it's time he pushes Yukio with a girl, but he can't do it with his brother being a four eyed teacher. Just for fun, has nothing to do with any plot lines. T for RIn's language.


**Hello and I am back for the moment! I have an obsession for Blue Exorcist right now and this incredible amount of ideas is flowing through me about it, so here is one of them. Enjoy! If I owned it, 22 wouldn't have ended the way it did. **

P.s. _ italics is RIn, __**bold italics is Yukio for the first part. they are emailing each other in the beginning fyi.**_

_**Hey nii-san?**_

_Eh, yeah Yukio?_

_**Are you with Shiemi?**_

_I was, where are you?_

_**Hosting detention in place of Shura.**_

_Ooh, doing favors for her, is she doing anything for you? *wags tail and eyebrows at younger sibling*_

_**No nii-san.**_

_Do you still hate her?_

_**No. I never hated her. I hated her attitude towards exorcism and her easy success when I had to try so hard to get better.**_

_She still acts like that though._

_**Yeah but I'm not seven anymore.**_

_And she's not eleven._

_**She's not 18 Rin!**_

_She's not! Ooh, she lied to get with you!_

_**Nii-san! *pinches nose***_

_What? Oi! Shiemi's back. Oh, she forgot her bra. *snickers* kidding bro._

_**That's not funny nii-san.**_

_Yeah it was!_

_**What about popularity of you and me as a couple? Is that funny to you?**_

_What! Oh shit, I broke my computer screen. How... why... what... you!_

_**I could send you the photos Pheles has sent out as a joke, but you broke your screen so..**_

_Dammit! Oh well, I can still see. But it isn't true. So it doesn't matter. Now back to what is true.. You and Shura!_

_**I wish you would drop it.**_

_Keep wishing four eyes. She was totally checking you out when I burnt your clothes on *accident*_

_**You sound like a teenage girl. And it was an accident, you lost your control, the bare minimum you had. **_

_Don't insult me, but I guess I just hang around Shiemi too much. But at least I have a girl! Anyway, how long till you're home?_

_**Only a few more minutes.**_

_Mwa ha ha! Must... Call...Shiemi... Now...!_

Yukio had a bad feeling about that.

Clothes were flying through the wardrobe when a knock came.

"Shiemi!" Rin cried. He ran to the door to let her in. "Yay Shiemi!" Rin hugged her tightly.

"I brought what you asked for Rin." She said smiling.

"Yah! You're so amazing!" Shiemi blushed at his praise.

"So, when will he be here?" She asked curiously, smiling at the excited half demon's attitude.

"Soon." Rin grinned mischievously, his tail wagging behind him. Just then the lock clicked and Rin grabbed the frying pan. "Wrong situation." he tossed the pan aside. "I don't need this unless he won't cooperate." Rin smiled again. Shiemi sighed.

"I'll make him. He doesn't need a concussion for this." She smiled when Rin feigned sadness.

As soon as Yukio was in the door Rin dragged his brother by the arm to their bedroom. Shiemi smiled upon meeting the confused turquoise eyes.

"Nii-san what on earth are you doing?" Rin grabbed a pear of jeans and threw them at his brother.

"Put those on. Shiemi, go to the closet by the door and find a jacket while he changes his pants."

"Yes Rin." She ran over and Kissed Rin's cheek before running off to complete her task. Yukio hurriedly changed his pants while Rin turned his back on his brother, flipping through the pile of clothes.

"Shirt. Off." Rin commanded. Yukio did so, and Rin stood back, creating a small photo frame with his finders. Yukio looked at him confused as he did that. Rin threw him a dark plaid button up and a grey tee. "Put that on." he said sternly. "finally get to see you in some normal person clothes." he muttered under his breath, the statement going unheard by his younger brother. Shiemi came back as he was putting on the shurt and her mouth fell open. Rin smiled, then frowned.

"What are you gawking at Shiemi?" He asked, jealousy getting the better of him for a moment.

"You did good Rin." She said blushing.

"Just one more thing." He looked to Shiemi and she nodded, handing him something small and white. "Give me your glasses Yukio."

"My glasses? No Rin, you know I can hardly see anything without them."

"That's why we have these." Rin said, waving around his white present. Rin grinned widely at Yukio's confused expression. "Contacts four eyes." Rin grabbed Yukio's glasses right off his nose. Rin told Shiemi to help him put them in while he attended to some "unfinished business" as he put it.

Rin returned after only a few minutes. "Where's Yukio Shiemi?" Yukio looked confused.

"I'm right here nii-san."

"Damn I'm good!" Rin smiled proudly. "Alright come on now."

"Where are we going?" Yukio asked. Rin smiled broadly, his tail flicking around with excitement. He drug his younger brother to the academy where he was met with stares and whispers. Rin's smile seemed like it might split his face. They stopped when they were away from mostly everyone.

"Oi RIn!" yelled a female from behind them.

"Don't blow this Yukio." Rin whispered. "Remember what I said about a week ago," Yukio nodded. "Of course you do. Anyways, do that."

"Yo Shura, wassup?" Rin asked casually

"Have you be-... Who's your fri-... Wait... Yukio? What the hell you look-," she stopped herself quickly.

"Yes I've been training Shura, anyway, I've got to go now, Shiemi's waiting for me..." He bolted around the corned towards his dorm. Shura gave Yukio a once over, and then another.

"Quit looking at me like that Shura, you're making me really uncomfortable." Yukio mumbled. His eyes widened at the truth of the statement, he wouldn't usually admit that.

"Well you don't look 15 now, or like a dork that's for sure. You look hot actually." Shura flicked her fiery hair, mentally wondering what possessed her to say that, not that it wasn't true. She pondered whether or not she had anything to drink earlier. Yukio's turquoise eyes held her pink ones for a long moment. She was captivated by how bright they were, something she hadn't noticed when they were behind his glasses. "Beautiful." she thought.

"You're beautiful Shura." Yukio whispered. She was taken aback by his statement and her cheeks flushed slightly. Her face heated more when he took hold of her hand. He pulled her to him and put one arm around her waist, testing her reaction. She smiled at him gently, and he smiled black his bright blue eyes sparkling. She freed her hand gently and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rin and Shiemi watched from around the corner, holding their breath as the unusual display played out in front of them.

Yukio took his other hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Really beautiful." he whispered again. Yukio leaned down to her and pressed his lips against hers. Shura was shocked at first, but she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of his lips moving with hers.

Back in the corner, Shiemi and Rin yelled yes! They clapped hands. "And Bon said it wasn't possible!" Rin muttered. Shiemi giggled and Rin kissed her tenderly. "Thank you for helping me."

"I'm just glad Yuki-chan isn't alone anymore. He's so nice."

"Hey, where'd they go?" Rin jumped out from the corner looking around.

"Boo!" Rin and Shiemi jumped at the sound of Shura's voice behing them. Shiemi paled and Rin's face reddened. Shiemi fainted in Rin's arms.

"Eh, what was that for Shura!" Rin shouted.

"Thanks kid. You really did good." Rin smiled upon seeing Yukio's arm around her waist.

"I thought four eyes needed some help." Rin smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming. "By the way, I'm probably going to break all of your glasses now."

"Have fun nii-san."

"You're no fun." Rin muttered, watching the two share another kiss.

**And there you have it. I really ship YukioxShura and yes I am aware they are quite different in age but I don't want to hear it since a lot of people on here also ship RinxYukio and they are brothers and that is way more twisted I believe. Anyway, I love all these amazing characters, I hope you enjoyed, Review plz. Bye bye!**


End file.
